HackOFFLINE
by iTCHY MiTCHY 666
Summary: Daisuke Izumi hasn't logged into "The World" in months, abandoning his online and offline friends without explanation. However, when he meets a transfer student from Kanagawa Prefecture, he's forced to face the consequences of his actions and ultimately learns that even heroes need help.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to The (Real) World

"Hey! Daisuke!" his classmate, Yasuhiko, greeted with a bright smile. He was walking beside a taller student wearing a University sweatshirt, "Shouta and I were—eh?"

"I'm busy." he quietly uttered as he rode past, not even bothering to glance. He hadn't said much all summer and still wasn't in the mood to talk, but perhaps things would be better after today. Still, he didn't have a good feeling about this and his sudden nausea confirmed that notion.

He skidded to a stop and eyed the convertible parked at the curb. He was here already?

Daisuke lowered his eyes and took in a deep breath before entering through the garage. He unclipped his helmet and tried to escape into his room, but the man he most dreaded was waiting at the edge of his bed. Smiling with his legs crossed, he greeted the boy as if they were old friends.

"Daisuke, you've really grown." the teen grumbled as he tossed his backpack aside and leaned against the doorway.

"Get out of my room—"

"Daisuke!" though the man just shook his head and stood from his mattress.

"Come. Your mother and I have some matters to discuss with you."

The sophomore waited until he was alone before he kicked his bag and ultimately stomped into the kitchen, where the two waited with folded hands.

"I'm proud of you, Daisuke; you've finally let go of your games and stepped into the real world! You're finally growing up!"

"Hiro." his mother warned, already noting her son's darkened features, "Tell him what you told me."

"...Ah, yes. Well...because I'm so proud of you...with your new job at the fish market and your progression into manhood, I've decided to buy you a car. The reason it's not here is because I want you to pick it out."

Daisuke, however, remained unresponsive. Deep down, the news had infuriated him. What was he trying to do, buy his forgiveness?! He crossed his arms in attempt to maintain his composure, but it was slowly crumbling with each second. Apart of him acknowledged that he was trying; that perhaps...he gave a damn about him, but Daisuke didn't want him as a father! He didn't want to see him ever again!

"...Daisuke? Isn't that amazing news?"

"...Just..." his body was on fire, "...JUST GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY, JUST LEAVE! LEAVE LIKE BEFORE!" he screamed, tears in his eyes.

"Daisuke!—"

"No, Mina...it's okay. He's right. I'll come back later." Daisuke huffed through his flared nostrils, glowering as the man disappear behind the door and out the driveway. His mother slapped his tensed shoulders, but the teen just grunted.

"Daisuke, he's legitimately trying to make things before! Why can you just let him talk to you?!"

"Because he doesn't want to talk! He thinks all these expensive gifts are going to make up for what he did to us! To you!" Daisuke took his new mp3 player smashed it in front of her, proving just how meaningless his father's good salary meant to their relationship.

"Don't let him in here again. Promise me." he darkly requested, "I don't want to see him ever again."

"DAISUKE!" his mother rushed after him as he snatched up his backpack and rode off on his bike. He didn't know where he was going; he just wanted to get away. How could his mother even talk to him after his cold abandonment?! Because of him...! Because of him, she had to work nights, sacrificing the bit of free time she had just to earn an extra buck! Because of him, Daisuke had to study with everything stinking of fish! It was because of him that his mother cried herself to sleep and looked into the mirror wishing she was young again!

The teen gripped the handles tighter. Because of him...Because of him!

"-! UWAAAH!"

Tire spinning, Daisuke awoke to a throbbing headache and aching limbs. He slowly raised his torso to see a fellow schoolboy on the ground. He rushed to his side and tried calling to him, but the person didn't flinch.

"...Oh gosh...please. WAKE UP!" tears welled in his eyes, "PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY-ah!"

Finally, the boy showed signs of life with a gentle flutter of the eyelids. Had it not been for the uniform, he would've sworn he was a girl. He was very pretty, even as he glared at the reckless cyclist.

"What do you think you're doing?! Why'd you hit me?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" the boy shot up from the ground and padded his clothes, though he seemed to be unharmed for the most part. It was pretty amazing, but then Daisuke noticed that his bike is what had received most of the damage.

"H-Hey..." the teen tried as the boy walked past, "Are you new? I haven't seen you around here, and Mizuho is really small."

"Why? So you can beat me up?!" his brown eyes glossed over as he screamed this, making Daisuke feel even worse about the accident.

"N-No! It's not like that! I just—"

"Leave me alone, creep!" the teen lowered his gaze apologetically, but didn't bother him anymore. After all, his bike was in need of attention! He hoped whatever happened to it was fixable! He didn't want to have to ride the bus to school!

"..hmm?" near the cracked pedal was what looked to be a keychain. He placed the charm against his palm and saw that it was of a white kitten with bright green eyes. A matching bell hung at the end and Daisuke suspected it might've dangled from a phone. Did it belong to that guy? However, when he looked up from the sidewalk, the boy had disappeared.

"Hmm..." a small smile curled his lips as he admired the charm. Maybe he'd be able to return it tomorrow, but his main concern was for his bike at the moment. His poor...bike.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichinose

Daisuke shoved his fists in his pockets as he headed to the bus stop, his shoes kicking up dirt with eat step. The keychain from yesterday was still in his hand and he remembered to keep a look out for that guy, but as he caught glances with Yasuhiko, he tried to look busy with something else. Still, his friend approached.

"Hey man! Long time no see!" the teen forced a smile, "How've you been?"

"..Uh...okay, I guess." he shrugged, letting the conversation die there. A long silence passed between them, Yasuhiko shifting awkwardly as considered discussion topics.

"...Daisuke?" he finally said, his voice no longer trying to mask his disappointment, "...are you...mad?"

"...N-No...not at you..." the teen sighed in defeat, "...I'm sorry, Yasuhiko. I just...don't feel like talking about it."

"Y-Y'know, you should log back in. It'll take your mind off things and...Blackrose really misses you."

The bus arrived in that moment and although Daisuke deliberated his advice, he simply walked past and took the seat at the very back. Luckily, his friend got the message and didn't bother to talk to him anymore.

Heaving a deep sign, he stroked the charm in his pocket and stared out the window. While he felt bad about how he was treating his friends, that still didn't push him to apologize. He was just too bitter and it'd be better to let those feelings subside before he got social again.

He wished he could sleep the day away; he was so tired of...being here.

Daisuke perked up as someone took the place opposite him and immediately turned away. It was an unfamiliar schoolboy he assumed might've been the same one from yesterday. So, he curiously scooted beside him and peered over his shoulder before suddenly meeting his gaze with their noses nearly touching. The teen quickly jerked back and raised the keychain to eyelevel.

"I-Is this yours?" the boy blinked, "...I found it-"

"What are you doing with this?! Why'd you take it?!" he shouted as he snatched back the item, "You people just...take things that aren't yours?!"

Daisuke froze, his cheeks reddening as students eyed the scene.

"...Sorry." he started back towards the window before the boy uttered a quiet word of gratitude.

"...N-No problem. Um...I'm really sorry about yesterday, by the way. It really was an accident."

The boy just looked into his lap, now caressing the charm admiringly. He no longer seemed to be all that preoccupied with the incident...or with Daisuke, so he ultimately gave up feeling guilty. The guy was probably an asshole, anyway. Not that he'd been acting much better, himself.

He kept his head down on the way to homeroom, ignoring the waves and friendly smiles being flashed his way. Once he took his seat, he briefly made eye contact with that guy from the bus. He looked just as surprised as he sat in front of him. They were placed in alphabetical order, yet he'd never noticed him there before! Glancing about the room, he saw the faces of his new classmates for what felt like the first time. For the past week or so, the only thing he'd really acquainted himself with was the surface of his desk.

"Good morning, everyone." Mister Tanaka greeted in his honeyed voice, "Before we start the lesson today, why don't we say what our plans are this weekend in English? Who wants to start?...Ichinose?" the boy in front of him didn't acknowledge the question, though the teacher was looking directly at him.

"Ichinose." he called, this time using an English accent "What will you do this weekend?"

No response. The teacher tried once more, but Ichinose had no intention of answering. Daisuke couldn't exactly blame him, but it was still a bit rude.

"Anyone else?"

Yasuhiko raised his hand like the good student he was, and amazed the class with his well-versed answer of "I'm going to play 'The World'." He studied hard at everything he attempted, which was why he was not only so knowledgeable about "The World", but a straight-A student, too. He wanted to be a computer engineer and possibly work for CC Corp, so it was inevitable that he'd be so diligent. Daisuke's career path wasn't so clear, but he was more interested in sports than computers.

The rest of the day went on pretty normally, though the scene at the bus stop added a bit of flavor to the monotony. There was that guy again...Ichinose: he hadn't looked up from that charm and students were starting to get annoyed with how he'd carelessly bump into them.

"Hey freak! Watch it!" one finally warned as he was pushed to the ground.

"Hey wait, isn't that that kid from Kanagawa prefecture?"

"The one who skipped a grade?" the bully snorted at the surrounding gossip.

"You skipped a grade, huh?! Haha! What a nerd! I bet you SLEEP with your textbooks, freak!"

But Ichinose remained calm, not once looking up from the charm. It was fascinating to see him so collected with all that was happening, but perhaps that was why he'd exploded at Daisuke.

"Hey freak! I'm talk- " Yasuhiko suddenly cut in and helped the boy to his feet, "Tch...you..."

"Are you okay?" though the boy just blushed up at him.

"Stay out of this ORCA! You don't need to meddle in real world affairs, too! This is between me and him!"

"Now it's between me and you." the bully scowled in response, but ultimately backed down and returned to his group.

When the bus arrived, Daisuke sat alone while he watched Yasuhiko warm up to Ichinose. He couldn't catch much of their conversation, but he wasn't that interested, anyway. Yet, despite the lack of concern, Yasuhiko wouldn't let him leave without properly introducing himself to their classmate. With how sweetly they smiled to each other, Daisuke suspected he'd made yet another friend.

"Ichinose plays 'The World', too! He seems to know your character!" though all the teen could muster was a weak smile.

"...talking about me again, Yasuhiko? I don't even log on anymore."

"But—" Ichinose shyly lowered his head, "...uuh...n-nevermind. I have to go."

Daisuke followed suit and branched off towards the fish market, where his boss greeted him with a firm nod. He changed clothes in the back and approached the cash register with gloved hands. Although he mostly handled the money, he still had to weigh the fish and sometimes even cut it depending on how much there was. Consequentially, he was slowly losing a taste for seafood.

The following morning, his bike was still acting up, so he was forced back onto the bus where Ichinose and Yasuhiko were laughing about something. The second the two turned, the newcomer plugged his nose and whimpered.

"Ugh! Fish!"

"...So sue me, I have a job." Daisuke defended through narrowed eyes, "I don't like the smell either, but I can't do anything about it."

"...S-Sorry, I just...I don't like fish. Just the small makes me nauseous."

"Then don't talk to me." Ichinose was taken aback by his bitterness, and Yasuhiko only made it worse by trying to explain his situation. That he hadn't always been this way.

"Kaoru and I formed a party last night with Shouta! It was so much fun! You really should play with us!"

"I told you that I'm not interested." But they wouldn't drop it.

"Now I'm not surprised you invited him so often."

"...Excuse me?" Ichinose blushed.

"...Um...I suppose...we ended up meeting each other after all, Kite. You and Blackrose...after Mia ...was deleted...you two helped me and...we'd all planned to meet in Tokyo...to go shopping together. You guys were...my first friends, but...then...you stopped logging in."

Daisuke was speechless, not sure whether to be happy or upset that Yasuhiko had revealed his identity without his consent. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but he wasn't in the proper state of mind to be seeing old friends.

"...Daisuke?" the teen rolled his eyes and slid to the other side of the bus, making it as clear as possible that he didn't want to talk about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Knight in Red

While Kaoru had grown close to Yasuhiko, he was much more curious about Daisuke: his knight in red armor. Apart of him worried he might've become too attached to Kite, but could one blame him after all he'd done for him? He was the only reason he logged on anymore and everyday he waited for his name to flash that he was online, but it hadn't in months.

Blackrose was especially disappointed by his inactivity, eventually confessing that she might've been in love. Kaoru had considered Kite as more of an older brother, and perhaps he needed to be that person for Daisuke, now. He wanted to know what had tainted him so deeply. Where was that bright smile that cheered him up in even the darkest of times? He used to be so optimistic and funny, but that person had completely disappeared.

"Hey! Kaoru! Over here!" the teen smiled as he approached Shouta, who was leaning against his motorcycle, "Want a ride home?"

"...U-uh...well..." the University student chuckled as he revealed a second helmet.

"It'll be fine! I won't go too fast! I used to take Daisuke home after soccer practice!"

"...Well—ah! A-Actually, I can't! Thanks! Perhaps another time?" Shouta raised a brow as the sophomore hurried after the avoidant Daisuke. He followed him to the row of bikes lined up against the rail and sent a friendly wave, trying his hardest to earn a smile from the bitter boy.

"...Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? I thought you hated me." Kaoru blinked.

"...N-No...I couldn't...hate you. Even before I knew you were Kite, I just thought you were weird." Daisuke rolled his eyes as he knelt to unlock his bike, "...Can I...walk with you?"

"I have to go to work." Kaoru lowered his eyes.

"...Why...won't you log in?"

"It's none of your business, okay?! I-..." he cut off, seeing how upset he'd made him, "...Later."

Maybe Kite really was gone. The teen heaved a sigh and started down the sidewalk alone. He absentmindedly brought his thumb along his charm of Mia in attempt to cheer himself up, but it only made him miss her more. Kite had once distracted him from that gaping hole that had formed within him, but now that feeling was coming back.

"...Mom?..." he called from the front door, "Mom?..." it was still a little for her to be home, so he threw his bag to the side and headed into his room. He'd tried had to change as Kite had encouraged: to become social and work to his full potential. It was because of Kite that he'd managed to skip a whole grade! When his parents divorced, it was Kite who stayed up all night to listen to him cry from his monitor. He'd always been there for him, even when he'd once felt jealousy towards the red player, and a bit of resentment. He laughed at those memories now, realizing how childish they were Kite was just an overall nice guy and he helped anyone who asked him; he was dependable and sweet...

"...Offline..." Kaoru sadly uttered as his eyes naturally glanced at Kite's dulled name. Perhaps it was better their friendship died this way, while their memories together were still good.

"Hey Elk! Wanna play today?"

It was a message from Blackrose.

"Actually, I want to talk to you. Let's meet in Mac Anu."

At the Chaos Gate, a pink-haired Heavy Blade appeared and approached the blue-haired Wave Master in concern. She looked worried, but he assured her it was nothing serious.

The two walked to the back of the alleyway before Elk voiced his thoughts, surprising the girl with the mention of his name: Kite.

"I told you I moved to Tokyo and...I made some friends, right? Well, I...also met Kite...in the real world." Blackrose looked surprised, but also a bit envious. Still, she remained quiet.

"He's...different. He doesn't like this game anymore."

"Do you mean to say...that he won't log on again?" Elk shrugged.

"I don't know, but...even after we realized our identities, he's only avoided me."

"Really?...So...that's all you wanted to talk about?" the Wave Master buried his face in his gloved hands.

"I...I'm depressed, Blackrose. I'm upset that...he won't look at me anymore. I already lost Mia and now..." tears welled in his eyes, "...What did I do to deserve this abandonment?"

"Elk..." Blackrose wrapped her arms around him, despite it being a mere virtual image, "...I won't abandon you and Kite...I'm sure he hasn't, either. Maybe he just needs some time alone. He told me that there have been some things going on at home...before he stopped logging on completely. Maybe those things haven't been resolved."

"...I hope he's okay. I'm so worried." the girl sadly smiled.

"Kite's strong. I know he'll be okay, just wait."

"Mm. Thank you, Blackrose. I was worried you'd be mad."

"What? Why would I be mad?" Elk sheepishly dropped his gaze, "Haha! Elk, let's play! I won't be able to log on for a while because of tennis, so I want to make this last night count!"

"Did you make it to another tournament?" Blackrose beamed.

"Yep! We'll be playing in Tokyo next weekend, so drag your butts over to watch us dominate!"

Blackrose sent out official online invitations to everyone, including Shouta and Yasuhiko. The three of them agreed to go together, though they weren't sure how they'd drag Daisuke along. Akira really would've wanted to see him, but that didn't seem plausible with how he'd been acting lately.

"I'll try to talk to him." Shouta volunteered as they caught sight of the dark-eyed boy reading some sports magazine. The two wished him luck, but even the handsome University student couldn't earn a glance in his direction! He looked more pissed off than usual and Kaoru decided he'd be the next to try.

With a deep breath, he approached the former hero with a wide grin, though Daisuke only rolled his eyes.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" his tone was softer this time, but still annoyed, "I'm busy."

"Daisuke...um..." he cleared his throat, "Blackrose is having her tennis tournament. She really wants you to come."

Finally, their eyes met and Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. Did he finally have his attention?!

"...I have work."

"—but! Kite!—"

"My name is not KITE! It's Izumi Daisuke! Why can't you people just let me be?!" Kaoru bit back his lip as the boy closed his magazine and stormed off. Shouta and Yasuhiko rushed up from behind to comfort him, but that didn't stop the tears from falling.

It wasn't the scolding that had gotten to him: it was the harsh reality that his friend really had changed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long. I was so surprised this got any views, let alone a _review_! The series is so old, I'm glad some people still love it as much as I do. Thank you! I'll try to make these faster! I'm working on several other projects at the moment!

* * *

Crossing Lines

Kaoru had never been to a tennis match, so it was pretty exciting to see Yokohama's team warming up on the sidelines with Blackrose somewhere in the midst of them. Then he caught sight of a darker-skinned girl swinging the racket as if she were making a spike. She patted another player on the back and threw her hands up in the air in cheer.

The three boys exchanged suspicious glances before cupping their hands over their mouths and shouting:

"AKIRA!"

The targeted girl perked up and spun back towards the voices. She glanced about the stadium until she saw Kaoru, Shouta, and Yasuhiko waving their warms. She stared in hesitation before waving back, her smile becoming more confident as the boy continued to cheer.

Although Kaoru didn't really know how to play tennis, when Yasuhiko announced that Yokohama had won, he joined his friends in celebration. Akira had made some impressive maneuvers and was extreme agile on the court. He was absolutely intrigued by her, he was happy they'd be moving forward in the tournament!

When the three ran down to greet her with a shower of hugs and kisses, the four calmed to a silence as they noticed a lonely brunet watching from a distance. He greeted them with a shy smile and upon realizing who the boy was, Akira rushed up to him to wrap him in a tight embrace. However, their arms weren't locked for long as she suddenly pulled away and complained of a fishy stench.

"...I took an early lunch break from the fish market." he admitted, "...It's good to see you."

"...Kite..." her eyes moistened with tears of joy, "I'm...I can't believe it's you!"

The two hugged once more, encouraging Yasuhiko and Shouta to follow suit while Kaoru stayed behind. Even though Akira invited him into the scene, Daisuke's specific dislike towards him prevented him from getting any closer.

"I have to go for a bit, but let's meet up somewhere! Here's my number! I'll be ready in a few hours!"

The boys walked her to the bus and bid her farewell for now. It was only until the Yokohama high school team was gone that Daisuke's usual bitterness returned. Yasuhiko wouldn't let him go so easily, though.

"Daisuke, we need to—"

"I need to get back to work. Later!" Kaoru just look away as they brushed shoulders, Shouta and Yasuhiko at a loss for words.

"...Daisuke..."

Eventually, the three left for Yasuhiko's house in silence. No words were exchanged even as they left the bus stop and were greeted at the front door by the teen's smiling mother. Kaoru couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his own mother smile so genuinely; she'd been miserable before the divorce and even more so afterwards.

"Welcome, welcome! Make yourselves right at home!" the three slipped off their shoes and Kaoru followed the regulars upstairs to Yasuhiko's room, where old console games, cards and stray cases were sprawled about the floor. The empty bags of chips signaled that he spent a lot of time in there, but who didn't these days?

"So what'd you guys want to do?" Yasuhiko asked as he rolled out his futon and invited his friends to sit with him, "I was thinking we could play a bit, but we may lose track of time." Kaoru smirked. Yeah, knowing how well they played together, they'd probably forget all about Akira. Unfortunately, without The World to entertain them, the three realized just how much online gaming had taken over their lives.

"What did you guys usually do before?" the sophomore finally asked, completely at a loss. He didn't have many offline friends and he didn't care for shopping, so his social life had always been pretty bland.

"Well, Shouta, Daisuke, and I used to play soccer together. We haven't been out on the field in months, though."

"Y'know, I don't ever remember Daisuke needing a job. I hope everything's okay."

"It doesn't sound like it." Kaoru explained, remembering Akira's testimony, "Apparently it's some family problems, but I wish he wouldn't keep quiet. He told me himself not to bottle things up like that...to be more open about my feelings and realize that there are people who want to help."

"Haha! Just like Daisuke! He needs to learn to take his own advice, but if that's the case, we'd best stay out of it. You've never seen Daisuke angry." the boys shuddered, "He's...normally a pretty happy kid, but there was this one incident when I saw his eyes on fire!"

"It was the day his father left. We didn't even know until we stopped seeing his American sport's car in the driveway. He's a business man in California."

"Wow." Kaoru awed, "So...he doesn't like his dad?"

"He hates him, but I always found that word a bit harsh."

Although he didn't hate his parents, he could understand how he felt. His parents divorced, too, and it wasn't a fun experience. For a while, he resented his family, too, but he got past that with Kite's and Blackrose's support.

So, with this in his mind, he didn't return home after parting from Akira and the rest of the gang. They'd spent a good while at the mall: playing old arcade games, window-shopping, sharing dango and confusing Shouta. He was a handsome university student, yet no matter how much he studied, girls were something he'd probably never understand. Kaoru wasn't so good with those things either, but he was comfortable around Akira.

"Um..." the woman who answered he assumed was Ms. Izumi, and the sleepy voice in the background probably belonged to Daisuke.

On more than a few occasions, Kaoru had actually followed the boy home. He knew it was creepy and he hadn't meant any harm; he was just so secretive about everything, he only wanted a bit of insight into what he was going through.

"...I'm sorry Ma'am. I need to talk to Daisuke."

"Who needs to talk to Daisuke?" the voice was clearer now and the teen was soon confronted by the sluggish brunet, "...How the fuck did you find me?"

"...Daisuke—" luckily his mother allowed his entrance, despite her son's obvious disapproval of his arrival, "W-Wait Daisuke, I didn't come here to cause trouble!"

"Too late, creep!" Kaoru's eyes moistened with well-deserved tears. He knew he didn't have the right to barge in like this, but somehow it just felt right at the time. Now he was just embarrassed.

"...I'm sorry Ms. Izumi. I just wanted to talk to him, but..." he lowly bowed, making sure his head was well beneath her waistline, "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"N-No! Please raise your head! Thank you for being concerned about my Daisuke." she gently smoothed her hands over his shoulders, "Have you eaten, yet?"

"...Yes..." he lied, trying to soften the growls of his stomach, "I'll just leave."

"Let him leave, mom."

"DAISUKE! That's no way to talk to your friends!" but the teen just disregarded the woman and shot towards the taller boy.

"Just get out of here, man! What, did Yasuhiko send you?! Can't you people just butt out?! It's none of your—"

"Mina? Daisuke?"

Suddenly, Kaoru understood what Yasuhiko meant. He thought he'd seen Daisuke angry, but no. The look on his face now didn't compare to those glares before. As an older man appeared from behind the wall in a bathrobe, the former hero clenched his fists so tightly he swore he saw blood leaking from them! His face paled and his bottom lip was tucked below in desperate attempt to keep in the nasty slurs he was so desperate to shout.

"...Ichinose." Daisuke suddenly called, using a suspiciously calm tone, "...Let's go."

"...W-What?"

He was wearing a tank top and boxers, but he was in such a hurry to leave that he neglected to even consider the night air! He planted his feet into his sneakers and took Kaoru's wrist to lead him down the driveway.

Ms. Izumi watched them leave and eventually returned inside, realizing her son may not be back tonight—wait...

"..Um...Daisuke?"

"Just shut up, Ichinose. Just shut up." tears choked his throat, "...I'm tired."

"You can...sleep over at my house."

Daisuke actually seemed to be relieved by this, but kept his head down. Kaoru just smirked at his stubbornness and draped his sweatshirt over him. He didn't accept it at first, but eventually slipped his arms through the sleeves and shoved his hands in the pockets. He uttered something and although Kaoru couldn't hear him, he figured it was 'Thank you.'

The house felt empty when they finally reached the front door. His mother was probably in bed. She didn't do much of anything anymore except for work and sleep, her knitting projects put on hold indefinitely.

"So this is the Ichinose residence..." Daisuke uttered as he followed the teen through the door. Kaoru led his guest to his room, which was well dusted with his sheets neatly folded against the wall. He let the boy get comfortable while he got ready for bed, and when he returned, he found Daisuke flipping through one of his manga. He was already well-situated under a few layers of blankets and Kaoru shyly stared at the empty space beside him.

"...What?"

"...Um...n-nothing. See you in the morning."

The teen looked back into the manga, leaving his classmate red-faced in embarrassment. But before he let his thoughts linger, he hurried out to the living room and fell asleep watching a sappy drama.


End file.
